


Permiso

by Series_fan96



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Dom/Spencer, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub/Luke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Series_fan96/pseuds/Series_fan96
Summary: Reid lleva el control.





	Permiso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junalzumi.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Junalzumi.).



> Últimamente apenas escribo nada pero es porque estoy muy extresada aunque prometo que no abandonaré la historia de Posesión.   
> Espero que esté fic os guste, gracias por leer. ^^

-¡Córrete!-Era una orden y lo sabía,su cuerpo traicionero se elevó al sentir el roce de los cálidos dedos del castaño en su cintura. 

Hacía solo una semana que Spencer había salido de la cárcel pero ahora se sentía inquieto continuamente y los problemas de insomnio habían vuelto a aparecer. 

Luke estaba debajo de el, las esposas se clavaban en sus muñecas y los trozos de telas en los que se habían convertido su camiseta sostenían sus pies a la cama. 

Con un solo gesto el castaño volvió a pegar su cintura contra la suya y el gimió en su cuello intentando ocultar el sonido. 

-No, ya lo sabes. Te mantendré al límite hasta que consigas olvidar todo, incluida la timidez.   
-Spence...por favor...  
-Lo sé, lo sé, tranquilo. 

La primera vez que habían compartido cama Reid había sido dulce y romántico con el pero después en la segunda mañana que habían despertado juntos algo había cambiado. 

Estaban bromeando, jugando con la nata de las tortitas cuando el castaño le dió un azote suave y el gimió sin darse cuenta. 

En ese momento ambos se quedaron en silencio y en un pacto no hablado decidieron no decir nada sobre lo que acababa de pasar. 

Durante todo el día lo habían logrado pero cuando terminaron de hacer el amor esa misma noche Reid volvió a dejar caer un azote juguetón y logró que el orgasmo de Luke durase varios minutos más.

Spencer había tenido pocas relaciones y sabia ninguna de sus anteriores parejas hubiese permitido eso, pero de alguna manera sin haberlo hablado presentía que eso estaba bien con ellos. 

 

Luke estaba recordando esa deliciosa escena cuando un dedo cálido y húmedo se introdujo en su interior haciéndolo sobresaltarse, un nuevo movimiento rozó su próstata y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. 

Spencer acarició su rostro retirando una lágrima que había escapado, el castaño se sentía mal por tener que hacer aquello pero sabía que era la única forma de dormir durante toda la noche.

 

Luke también lo sabía y en su interior deseaba aquello con la misma intensidad, un azote suave calló sobre el interior de sus muslos haciendo que la piel se tiñese de un rosa claro que pronto se convertiría en rojo.  
A  
Un azote más le hizo gemir alto, con los dientes clavados en el cuello del castaño. 

-Aún no, ni se te ocurra Luke.

Gimió de forma audible y movió las caderas intentando conseguir el alivio pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa pervertida y un pequeño roce en su entrepierna.   
-Más..   
-Hoy estás hablador, me gusta mucho. 

Estaba vez con sus dedos rodeo la dura erección de Luke mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba sus pezones haciéndole rogar. 

Estaba cerca, al borde del clímax y solo necesitaba que Reid dijese una palabra para poder terminar y sentirle de nuevo. 

El castaño sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del doctor y pronunció la palabra mágica.   
-Mio.   
Sabía que esa era la orden, dos dedos más acompañaron su interior y comenzaron a moverse. 

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que sintió un azote en su entrepierna, Reid nunca le había azotado ahí.

-Quiero verte Luke. 

El moreno estaba hipnotizado por las sensaciones y no pudo responder hasta que sintió otro azote encima de su erección. 

El dolor se mezclaba con el placer que le proporcionaban los dedos del castaño. 

Un tercer azote calló sobre el y entonces por fin despertó, asintió con la cabeza y la sonrisa complacida de Reid fue todo lo que necesitaba para dejarse ir. 

El orgasmo terminó de formarse en el y mordiendo fuerte el hombro de Reid llegó al clímax. 

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad y después de un beso profundo sintió como el castaño se introducía en el. 

Al principio los movimientos eran suaves y delicados, intentando que el cuerpo del agente se adaptase a el.  
Cuando Reid consideró que ya era suficiente embistió más rápido y solo con un par de veces se derramó en su interior haciéndole sentirse completo.

El castaño abrió las esposas y tras crear un camino de besos que llegaban hasta los tobillos desató las tiras de tela y liberó ambas extremidades. 

La piel estaba enrojecida y no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso y preocupado a la vez.   
Recreó el recorrido anterior está vez con su lengua haciendo que Luke gimiese suave. 

Se acurrucó entre sus brazos y tras dejar varios besos en su cuello se recostó en su pecho.  
-¿Fue demasiado?-Su voz ahora era tímida y avergonzada lo que enterneció al moreno.   
-Fue perfecto, de verdad.   
Reid asintió no muy convencido y tiró de las mantas para arroparse.   
-Te prometo que pronto no necesitaré esto.   
Era una promesa que Luke sabía que cumpliría pero algo dentro de él se sintió decepcionado. 

Los últimos azotes habían sido intensos y algo dolorosos pero aún así los había disfrutado y no quería tener que renunciar a ellos solo porque Reid creyese que no podia soportarlo. 

-Yo si lo necesito. 

Reid se sorprendió y su mente comenzó a pensar demasiado lo que le hizo sentirse cansado, sin decir nada más rodeó a su compañero con el brazo y la pierna y se dejó caer al mundo de los sueños.

Luke sabía que al día siguiente tendrían que hablar sobre aquello, pero en ese momento todo se sentía perfecto así que acompañó a su amante a ese estado de calma. 

-Te quiero Reid.-Susurró una vez más antes de dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> P.D   
> Os invito a pasarla por este increíble trabajo de una amiga http://archiveofourown.org/works/10974609
> 
> Un saludo ^^


End file.
